


Sweater

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Fukaru fluff.
Relationships: Haruka Sakurai/Futa Kajiyama
Kudos: 12





	Sweater

Haruka didn't have sweaters. To be clear he's not saying he doesn't own sweaters. It's just..for some reason he can never find them.

"Where'd it go?" He searched his closet, maybe he just missed it. Maybe he misplaced it. It wasn't uncommon for him to lose things. But that sweater was his favorite. It matched his hair color.

He was tempted to ask his parents, but...well it probably wasn't the best idea.

He sighed and looked under his bed.

"Not here," He pouted, "Maybe I put it...in the wash." 

He sighed and sat down on his bed. He was used to losing things, but it was his favorite sweater. It was warm and matched his hair. It wasn't the first time he had lost one of his sweaters. 

Recently a few of his clothes had gone missing. He honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, after all they were just sweaters.

"Maybe...I'll take a nap...and it will appear when I wake up." He sighed as he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. 

The redhead sat balled up on the couch, he snuggled further into the oversized blue sweater.

"Comfy." Futa smiled as he took in the calming scent of his boyfriend. Haruka always had such comfy clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse to write Futa being a sweater stealing gremlin


End file.
